Cabot
by Violine
Summary: … Ou quand Sirius et Severus se voient confier la tâche de s'occuper et d'éduquer Harry et que Sirius veut à tout prix apprendre son premier mot à son jeune filleul.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un OS que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps, mais que je viens de finir aujourd'hui, ayant été soudainement inspirée =° (Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !) Personnellement, je l'aime bien, mais j'ai mis du temps à le finir et pourrait sûrement avoir encore envie de le changer parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire comme je le voulais la fin... Bref, j'espère que j'ai relativement bien réussi.

Comme toujours, tout appartient à JKR, si ce n'est cette histoire qui est un UA en fin de compte, vu que Harry devrait vivre chez les Dursley et Sirius croupir à Azkaban... Snif.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cabot**

**

* * *

**

_**12, square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre**_

- Allez Harry ! Paddy ! Paaaaadyyyy !

- Tu vas arrêter le cabot ?

- Mais Sev', j'essaye d'apprendre à parler à Harry !

- Et alors ? Tu es obligé de venir faire ça dans le salon alors que je suis en train de lire et qu'il y a au moins une trentaine de pièces dans cette maison ?

- Et bien… Oui.

…

- Crétin de cabot ! Et en plus, pourquoi le premier mot de ce gosse serait Paddy ?

- « Ce gosse » comme tu le dis si bien a un nom figure toi Sev' ! Harry. Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur à retenir. Et puis il est obligé que Paddy soit son premier mot !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est moi qu'il préfère bien entendu ! Se vanta Sirius en bombant le torse, un immense sourire au visage, sous les grands yeux émeraudes et innocents d'un petit bambin brun à la chevelure fortement ébouriffée, et ceux beaucoup moins innocents d'un grand brun ténébreux devant avoir la vingtaine et répondant au doux nom de Severus Snape (Sev' pour l'intime).

- Mais bien sûr ! Fit Severus en levant les yeux au plafond.

Sans tenir compte de ce qu'avait dit l'ancien Serpentard, Sirius s'accroupit devant Harry et prit les toutes petites mains du petit brun qui continuait de le regarder curieusement de son intense regard émeraude. Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius resta déstabilisé devant le fils de ses amis morts depuis moins d'un an. Soudain, il le serra fortement contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Je leur ai promis Harry, je veillerais toujours sur toi. Puis à voix haute, il enchaîna : tu parleras bientôt et à ce moment là, je suis sûr que tu en auras des choses à dire ! Allez Harry : Paddy !

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Sirius sortit du salon, riant aux éclats, son filleul dans les bras riant aussi, d'un petit rire cristallin, atteint par l'amusement de son père adoptif. Et Severus soupira :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

**_Trois jours plus tard..._**

Severus Snape se trouvait dans son bureau, s'occupant des papiers qui allaient bientôt leur permettre à Sirius, Harry et lui d'emménager prochainement dans une maison moins austère pour que Sirius n'ait plus à plonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfance à chaque instant qu'il passait dans cette maison, et que le petit garçon vive dans un cadre un peu plus sain. Disons que les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées à l'escalier, ce n'était pas vraiment génial.

Pour une fois, la maison était plutôt calme. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sirius tentait de faire dire « Paddy » à un petit garçon dont la bouche ne laissait filer que des rires. Et des pleurs tard dans la nuit quand Sirius faisait semblant de dormir en lui laissant le soin d'aller s'occuper du fils de son « pire ennemi » et de sa meilleur amie.

Quoi que dise Severus, l'ancien disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était avait beaucoup changé. Quand Dumbledore l'avait obligé à vivre avec Sirius Black, il avait été offusqué, mais le vieil homme s'était montré inflexible. Soit il faisait ça pour prouver sa bonne foi, soit il l'enfermait dans les cachots de Poudlard. A la place de l'ex-Serpentard, vous auriez rapidement fait le choix (Quoique il avait légèrement hésité).

Les premiers jours avaient été très compliqués. Enfin, les premiers jours, disons plutôt les premières semaines, voire le premier mois. Mais à force de vivre tous les deux dans la même maison, ils avaient bien été obligés de se parler un minimum, puis d'avoir de plus longues conversations, de commencer à développer un début d'amitié et d'installer une certaine routine et au fil du temps…

Severus interrompit sa séance de signature de documents, souriant doucement. Non, pas mièvrement, il avait beau être seul, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à cela.

Tomber amoureux d'un cabot, c'était déjà bien assez.

Il y avait également eu du changement au niveau de sa relation avec James et Lily.

A partir du moment où Sirius avait cessé d'avoir la même opinion que son meilleur ami James sur sa personne (à savoir une opinion fortement mauvaise), il avait forcé le brun à lunettes et sa femme à venir manger chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux à présent.

Bon, l'amitié ne s'était pas installée immédiatement autour d'un poulet farci entre l'ex-Gryffondor et l'ex-Serpentard, mais au fil des jours et des invitations de Sirius, une certaine accalmie était née entre eux. Peut-être un début d'amitié, mais n'exagérons rien avec Potter.

Avec Lily, c'était un peu différent. Severus s'était expliqué avec la jolie rousse pour qui il n'éprouvait plus qu'une amitié indéfectible, s'excusant pour les insultes et son comportement à Poudlard. La jeune femme n'avait pas été très longue à pardonner à son ancien ami et leur complicité s'était rapidement réinstallée. Sirius et James en avaient été très jaloux d'ailleurs.

Sur ces entrefaites, Remus s'était montré, parlant tout à fait normalement à Severus, comme si aucune hostilité n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Il lui expliqua plus tard qu'il avait toujours essayer de dissuader ses amis d'exercer leur talent farcesque sur lui, sans jamais réussir, et qu'il était bien content de la situation actuelle.

Et bien sûr, Peter Pettigrew. Severus n'avait jamais su qu'il était un mangemort. A son plus grand malheur.

Ensuite, Lily était tombée enceinte et Harry était né. Bien que beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Severus avait un cœur de pierre, l'homme savait juste très bien cacher ses émotions et ce jour-là, il cacha parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais vu un petit bonhomme aussi trognon de toute sa vie (comme il s'autorisa à penser dans son esprit et uniquement dans son esprit bouclé à quadruple tours par son occlumencie capable d'arrêter un monstre aux yeux rouges.).

Mais il y avait cette fichue prophétie qu'il avait lui-même rapporté à son « Maître ». Et il y avait Peter Pettigrew. Et le pire était arrivé.

Enfin, à présent, Sirius et lui étaient responsables du petit garçon et Severus pensait rarement à s'en plaindre. Bon, il marmonnait juste quelques « Cabot » pour la forme quand tard dans la nuit il était obligé de calmer le petit brun qui faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Severus se doutait bien ce que pouvaient être ces cauchemars et était bien content de ne pas avoir été là le soir de l'assassinat des Potter.

Mais retournons à nos pissenlits ou plutôt au silence régnant dans la « Noble Maison des Black ».

Silence ? Merlin, qu'était donc en train de faire Sirius ?

Première chose à apprendre sur Sirius Black : un Sirius Black qui ne fait aucun bruit et un Sirius Black dangereux.

**BAOUUM !**

Deuxième chose à savoir sur Sirius Black : un Sirius Black qui fait du bruit est un Sirius Black encore plus dangereux.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et eut un petit soupir fatigué. Il posa sa plume et se leva dignement pour se précipiter vers l'origine de l'explosion : la cuisine.

A mesure qu'il s'en approchait, il commença à entendre les pleurs d'Harry et en tendant bien l'oreille il put distinguer un bruit de murmures. Merlin, qu'avait bien pu encore faire Sirius ?

- Chuut, allez ne pleure plus Harry, ce n'est rien ! Paddy a juste fait une petite bêtise, mais il ne faut pas que Sevy l'apprenne, alors fais risette à ton Paddy préféré !

Severus poussa la porte entrouverte de la cuisine et à travers la fumée qui l'avait envahie, il discerna Sirius accroupi devant Harry qui pleurait toujours.

- Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, espèce de sale cabot hyperactif ?

Sirius se redressa avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

« Il vient vraiment de me dire une chose pareille alors que l'on peut à peine respirer dans cette pièce et que l'on peut entendre les hurlements d'Harry depuis le grenier ? »

- Tu viens vraiment de me dire une chose pareille alors que l'on peut à peine respirer dans cette pièce et que l'on peut entendre les hurlements d'Harry depuis le grenier ?

Le petit garçon aperçu alors Severus et couru de ses petites jambes jusqu'à l'ancien Serpentard à qui il tendit ses bras. L'apprenti Maître des Potions le hissa et le cala sur l'une de ses hanches. Sirius essayait d'avoir l'air innocent, mais ça ne marchait définitivement pas.

- Puis-je au moins connaître l'origine de cette explosion et de cette fumée ?

Sirius se mordilla les lèvres l'air embêté.

- Et bien... Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion de cuisiner, mais je me souvenais de ce délicieux cake aux pommes que l'on a mangé à ce restaurant il y a deux semaines, tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir que Sirius interpréta comme "Abrége cabot."

- Hum oui, bref. Et donc, je voulais le faire goûter à Harry pour qu'il découvre le plaisir d'un bon gâteau préparé avec amour. J'ai réussi à trouver la recette et par miracle j'avais tous les ingrédients et j'ai à peu près réussi la pâte je crois... Mais ce machin moldu là, je crois que je ne le comprendrais jamais...

Severus essaya de se retenir de hurler sur Sirius. Il avait beau l'aimer à présent, il retrouvait de temps à autre ce qu'il ressentait autrefois, ce sentiment d'irritation qui lui donnait l'envie de lui lancer un maléfice de Jambencoton, et encore, cela était beaucoup trop gentil, son imagination d'ancien vert et argent pouvait trouver bien pire !

« Severus, calme-toi, pense à Harry qui a cessé de pleurer, mais qui apprécierait moyennement que tu te mettes à hurler sur son parrain. »

- Tu viens donc de me dire que tu as réussi, je ne sais comment, à faire exploser le four ?

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un petit rire gêné.

- Heu... Oui ?

" Du calmeee, du calmeee ! "

- Alors que je t'avais formellement interdit de tenter de t'approcher des fourneaux depuis que tu as tenté, et je dis bien tenté, de nous faire une omelette ?

- Pour ma défense, le gaz marche une fois sur deux dans cette foutue maison !

- Tu es vraiment un idiot de cabot !

Et c'est alors que Harry fit quelque chose qui les surprit tous les deux, mais qui plus tard deviendrait l'un des souvenirs préférés de Severus, et l'un des pires de Sirius.

Car le petit garçon, du haut des bras de Severus Snape, pointa son doigt vers Sirius Black et s'exclama comme s'il confirmait ce que l'ex-Serpentard avait dit :

- Cabot !

Un troupeau de chiots passa en faisant des cabrioles.

Severus sentit alors se former sur son visage un sourire moqueur et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux indomptables du plus petit brun de la pièce.

- Je te félicite Harry ! Ton premier mot !

- Cabot ! répéta le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

Et à Sirius de conclure cette histoire en s'effondrant au sol dans un grand :

- Noooooooooon !

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je n'oblige personne à laisse une review (de toute façon personne ne le peut), mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis ^^

Oh, je viens de penser que c'est la première fois que je mentionne ce couple dans l'une de mes fics *.* Yahou !

Bonne fin de week-end à tous !

**Violine**


End file.
